


I came from a different realm, what about you?

by Celestial_biscuits



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Curiosity, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_biscuits/pseuds/Celestial_biscuits
Summary: Amity Blight, a young teenage girl just trying to live her best life. As a part of the Blight family, she can be stuck up and arrogant.One day, she meets a strange girl called Luz Noceda.Amity starts getting weird suspicions Luz isn't human, but that's ridiculous, right?Soon enough, Amity starts going soft for Luz, which could only mean trouble with her parents. How will Amity get away with something this time?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	1. A normal day

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Thank you for clicking on this fic! Quick note, this is my first fix posted on ao3 so it's not that good, sorry about that!
> 
> Another thing, this fic takes place in a swap au where Luz is a witch from the Boiling Isles and Amity is a human. Please keep that in mind!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

A normal day like any other.

Amity's alarm clock screeched in her ears, making sure she knew she had to wake up.

And so she did, following her daily routine.

Make her bed, brush her teeth, dress up, brush her hair, and head downstairs for breakfast.

It was really quite a simple routine. Amity had done it like this for years. Yes it was kind of boring, but so are most morning routines. Just a way of getting the day started.

Staring at her closet, she was trying to decide what outfit to wear for that day, but she ended up winging it.

A simple pink hoodie with white sleeves and a pair of black trousers. Nothing fancy, but good enough to look normal.

Now done with her routine, Amity walked downstairs to eat her breakfast.

She glanced around the living room. Her older siblings, Edric and Emira, were already downstairs.

They were both playing on their phones while sandwiches were stuffed in their mouths. It looked quite silly but it was the norm for those two.

Yet again, Amity kind of winged it with her breakfast. Nothing fancy, but still tasty enough to eat. A simple PB and J sandwich will do.

None of them had spoken a word. All three of them just did their thing before school started.

And soon, Amity was already done. It was time to head to school.

She lived quite close to her school, so she could just walk. No need to go by bike or car. Which was nice. It would give Amity some time to wake up instead of immediately having to do a mini workout on a bike.

The green haired girl threw on a black pair or sneakers and a thick, black jacket. It was winter so it was quite cold outside.

And off she was.

Amity was honestly surprised Ed and Em didn't bother her this morning. Usually they do. Teasing Amity seemed like their favourite hobby.

The snow crunched under her feet as little snowflakes rained down from the sky, getting all up in her hair.

It was a bewildering sight. The sky was still very dark and everything was covered in a thick coat of snow. It looked like powdered sugar.

Amity stopped for a moment, looking up at the morning atmosphere. Only clouds were visible in the darkness.

Her damp breath was visible from the cold too. It was freezing.

Maybe Amity should've taken some gloves and a scarf. At this rate her hands were hurting from the cold.

But she can't go back now, not without Ed and Em bothering her again. And Amity really wasn't in the mood for that. It felt nice to be left alone for once.

She sighed and continued walking her way to school, hands shoved into her pockets.

Today Amity wanted to have an as normal day as possible. She was tired.

Next thing she knew, Amity was already at school. It was honestly weird that school wasn't cancelled for the day because of the layers of snow everywhere, but eh, it didn't really ruin Amity's day, so she couldn't care less.

As soon as she walked inside, she was immediately met with the ruckus of students talking and walking around. Classes hadn't started yet so there was plenty of time for people to goof around.

Although Amity wasn't like them. She wasn't going to be stupid fools like them. The Blights are one of the most prestigious families out there. They have no time to joke around.

She simply sat down and took her phone out of her bag, scrolling through Instagram while waiting for the bell to ring.

And soon enough it did. Signalling that classes were starting.

At first period Amity had maths, so on cue, she got her bag and started making her to class 5-2.

It was annoying how there were just so many goddamn floors in this school. There were about 7 plus the rooftop. Saying it's a gigantic school is an understatement.

After walking 5 fleets of stairs, Amity was finally there. She quickly plopped down on a random desk, and put her bag down besides her. Today was going to be as normal as possible. Nothing out of the ordinary. Amity was tired.

And just as quickly as the lessons began, they ended.

The bell rang again.

Amity yelped in pain as she sprung up and her knees hit her desk. Hard. Geez, school was over already? Weird...

Seemed like Amity was so tired she slept in almost every class. Yet somehow none of her teachers noticed. Or the teachers just ignored it, that's a possibility too. The entire school is aware of how much the Blights are capable of doing to the school so getting Amity in trouble isnt something many people wanted to do.

Drooling mouth, watery eyes, stuffy nose and all, Amity packed up her bag again and dragged herself out of school again. Walking ridiculous amounts of stairs and practically falling out of the front door.

Yep, her wishes came true, today was a normal uneventful day. Just like any other.

Amity was walking in the snow again. Cold air hitting her face like a dump truck. It was so cold it stung a little.

Amity then squinted her eyes.

A silhouette of someone standing in the snow was in the distance. They did nothing. Just stood there.

What would someone be doing just standing in the freezing weather like that? It was about -6 degrees celsius for fucks sake.

No wait…

Amity squinted again.

The silhouette was slowly becoming quicker. They were coming closer. Slowly making their way over the green haired girl.

Shit.

What if it's some creepy old dude looking to take her away or something?

Nonono.

This was going to be a normal day, damnit. Amity couldn't deal with this right now.

She quickly took a random turn for the left, speedwalking to try and get rid of the man.

She looked back.

The silhouette was getting closer and closer at an increasingly fast rate.

Eventually Amity's speedwalking changed into running.

*CRUNCH, CRUNCH*

The snow crunched under her feet.

But it wasn't on rhythm with her feet hitting the ground…

What she was hearing was the snow crunching under the man's feet instead. That was how close he was.

Suddenly, Amity felt a hand on her arm.

Shit, this is it, isn't it?

She pinched her eyes shut and slowly turned around.

"H-h-hey, could I-i please get d-directions? I'm-… not from around here, s-so I'm kinda lost.."

The voice sounded different than how an old man would sound…

Amity opened one eye.

It wasn't an old man at all.

It was a girl Amity's age.

She was about the same height as Amity. With short, dark hair and light brown skin. The girl was wearing a short sleeved hoodie, the hood pulled over her head. Definitely way too cold clothing for such weather.

"Uh, sure…"

Amity's posture changed to a less tense one. Her back straightened and shoulders less pushed into each other.

"Do you… need a jacket?"

She offered, already starting to take it off.

"Y-yes please..."

The girl shivered, gladly taking the jacket.

"Where did you need to go, then?"

The green haired girl asked, quickly putting her hands into her pockets to make sure she didn't get cold aswel.

"Uh…"

The unknown girl didn't really have an answer. Just kind of looked down to the ground and frowned.

Amity frowned a little as well. She didn't like seeing other people in a sour mood.

She made up her mind and spoke up.

"Do you want to stay at my place? You seem seriously lost…"

Suddenly, the latina's eyes lit up.

"Can I?!"

She said excitedly, her face getting a little too close to Amity's.

"Er, yeah- but not for too long. Only until you have a place to stay. Don't get your hopes up."

Amity said in her typical Blight fashion.

The unknown girl clenched her fists excitedly and a huge goofy grin appeared on her face.

"Thank you so much!"

She exclaimed, grabbing the other girl's hands in her own and shaking them a little violently.

"You're welcome."

Amity replied dryly.

"Let's go now. It's freezing out here."

"You can't just go inside by the front door…"

Amity mumbled to herself, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Why not?"

The unnamed girl asked, cocking her head to the side.

"My parents are strict as hell. No way they're going to allow me to bring someone I don't know in here…"

The green haired girl sighed before starting to sprint to the back of the house. She eyed one of the windows.

"You can get in through the window of my room. That way no one will see you going inside."

"The window?"

The latina looked unsure, but still agreed to the plan nonetheless.

The window was a bit high though. Getting up there wouldn't be a simple task. This was going to require some team effort.

"Make sure not to make too much noise. Don't touch ANYTHING and be QUIET. I'm going to get in serious trouble if they catch you. I was already taking a risk just walking with you."

Amity walked into the back fence and opened it, making her way to the garden.

She looked at a small wooden table perked on the right side of the house. Maybe if she stood on it and the other girl climbed on Amity, it could work.

And so they did exactly that.

It went…

Wel…

Not quite great.

"CAN YOU JUST OPEN THE GODDAMN WINDOW ALREADY??"

Amity whisper screamed, her face going beat red because of the weight being put onto her shoulders.

"Yeah, just gimme a sec…"

The other girl replied, fiddling with the window.

"Got it!"

She exclaimed, slowly and as quietly as possible pulling it open.

The latina wormed herself in, sliding down onto the ground and hitting it with a small thud.

When the girl wasn't visible anymore, the window closed.

Amity sighed.

Why did she even agree to bringing a strange girl into her house? She was taking a huge risk by just letting this girl in. Amity's parents were VERY strict so she could get in serious trouble. Although, her parents' strictness made her a master in sneaking in and out of the house.

She then finally turned around and walked to the front porch. She knocked on the door, and quickly, Emira opened the door.

"Hey Mittens, what took ya so long?"

Amity's older sibling questioned, a smug look on her face.

"Nothing. I was just taking my time-"

"By the way, where's your jacket? I thought you took it with you on the way to school."

Amity's face went pale.

"Uh-"

No. She can't be caught. Not now. Not when things were going so well.

"I put it in my bag before I knocked on the door."

She lied.

But Emira bought it. Simply shaking her head and letting Amity in.

That was something else Amity learned from her strict parents. Because they were so strict, she became really good at lying and making excuses to get out of trouble. She couldn't recall a single time her parents found out she lied.

As soon as the possibility had opened, Amity booked it to her room.

She slammed the door shut, leaning against the door for a few seconds.

*CLICK, CLICK*

"What the…"

A clicking noise was coming from the corner of her room.

What could that possibly be?

Oh.

Right.

The girl.

"I told you not to touch anything!"

Amity snatched the object the latina had in her hands away.

It was an Xbox controller.

"Sorry!"

"What were you doing with this anyway?"

The latina then looked down awkwardly. She kicked her feet on the pink carpet.

"Uh… haha, so, what's your name?"

She asked, seeming to dodge the question.

Oh yeah, Amity hadn't even introduced herself yet. Damn, how could she forget?! That's so foolish, especially from a Blight…

"My name is Amity Blight. Pleased to meet you miss…?"

"Noceda! Luz Noceda!"

So the girl's name was Luz…

An interesting name. Wasn't luz some sort of Spanish word? Amity didn't speak Spanish, but she would sometimes hear some of the language here and there.

"So… Luz, where do you come from?"

The green haired girl asked, plopping down on her soft bed.

Luz yet again stopped and looked down.

"…A city from far away…"

Was all she said. Not even saying what city.

But Amity decided not to push further. She couldn't get attached to this girl. She was staying here for the night and then it was away with her.

"Alright miss Noceda, you'll be free to stay here for the night. But you better make sure not to fool around and get caught. You will be set out of the house by tomorrow morning."

She said getting her books out of her bag and setting them on her desk. Of course, she sorted them by alphabetical order. This is Amity we're talking about.

"Yep! I'll make sure to not make a s- UWAH-!"

*CRASH!*

Luz had gotten her foot stuck in a trash can and fell over loudly. That was too loud to go unnoticed.

"Amity? What are you doing up there?"

Odalia, Amity's mother, shouted.

"Nothing! I just let something fall!"

Amity shouted back, trying to cover the situation up with a blatant lie.

"Alright sweetie, don't make too much noise!"

Then the green haired girl sighed in relief. She turned back to Luz.

"I want to peg you with a snowball. Hard."

"Sorry..."


	2. Annoyances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello sorry it took me so long to write the second chapter :')  
> I kinda lost motivation half way through writing the second chapter and eventually kinda forgot this fic existed. But! Now that I have time I think I'll be able to write more often. Thanks for deciding to read!

*THUD, THUD*

"Nnggh…"

*THUD*

"What the…"

Amity groaned as she opened her eyes. The sun was shining through her curtains and screaming in her eyes. She was awoken by the sound of random thuds in her room.

"Nggh-!"

Amity immediately shot up in her bed as she saw someone messing around in her room. She couldn't see their face, they were wearing a hood over their head.

The green haired girl started to shake a little. Someone broke into her room?!

Wait, this must be some sort of stupid prank from Ed and Em right?? Someone didn't actually break into her room, right??

With sweaty hands, she grabbed the alarm clock on her desk.

And then she threw it.

"OOF-!"

The person fell to the ground as the clock hit them in the back of the head. It was quite in impact. That was definitely gonna leave a mark.

Amity ran up to them and kicked them in the stomach one time. The stranger wheezed and went into a coughing fit.

Wait, Amity could see their face now…

They seemed familiar…

"Luz?!"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR??"

Luz whisper-screamed, coughs in between her words.

"I-I dunno- I guess I forgot you were here- What were you doing anyway!?"

Amity crossed her arms, blushing a little from embarrassment. Amity hated it when she blushed.

"Real question is why you kicked meeee…"

The latina cringed from the pain, gripping at her stomach. The alarm clock was pretty painful but the impact from the kick was way worse.

Luz stood up, one hand still wrapped around her stomach. The other hand was making sure her hood didn't fall off. 

That's something Amity didn't think about until now.

Luz never pulled her hood off. Never. It hid her ears and the back of her head. Was Luz hiding something? Maybe a scar or some weird deformation? Hell if Amity would know, or care. She couldn't get attached to this girl. That was definitely one thing she knew.

Anyhow, it was weekend, so Amity didn't have to worry about school.

Speaking of school, did Luz even go to school? She was about the same age as Amity so she should go to school too. Wonder which one…

"Ugh- wel anyway, you better leave soon, before my parents find out you're here."

The green haired girl rubbed her eyes and started walking over to her closet. She was still in only pyjamas and her parents didn't like seeing her in those after 12 pm.

"…can you please not watch while I change?"

Amity said, slighty agitated.

"Oh! Right! Sorry!"

Luz replied, her face flushing a little. She whipped her head back to not see Amity.

Amity made sure to change as quickly as possible. Didn't wanna risk getting looked at.

A deep blush still etched into her face, she turned back around.

"I'm done."

She muttered.

The latina hesitatenly turned back, but lightened up once she realized Amity was really done with changing. Luz took a few steps closer and smiled in a dorky way.

"So, what now?"

She questioned, kicking her feet a few times.

"What now? you leave."

Amity replied dryly.

"Leave? What-? I don't have anywhere to stay! I can't just stay out there in the snow! It's freezing cold!"

"That's not my problem. You have to get out of here. Now."

Amity pointed at her window which was already opened. She didn't say anything. Just simply motioned to Luz it was time to get out of there.

The room was radio silent. And the atmosphere in the room quickly changed to a thick, inky one. 

Luz's posture turned into a slouched over one. Her eyebrows pointed slightly upward and a frown was on her face. She seemed saddened.

That was when Amity felt it.

Sympathy.

She shook her head.

No. She can't feel bad. Why does she even feel bad? She doesn't know this girl. She can't get her emotions in the way of this.

She took deep breaths. In and out. In and out.

Okay,

She can do this.

"Please just go before I kick you out."

Amity exhaled and pressed her eyes shut.

Luz simply nodded, trudging over to the window. When Amity opened her eyes, Luz was already climbing out. And a few seconds later, she was gone.

The only person that had been nice to Amity in 5 years, was gone.

It already felt even more silent than before.

"Feeling lazy, Mittens? It's 10 pm already."

Edric chuckled at his younger sibling. Normally Amity would bite back, but this time, she was silent. Edric didn't get a single reaction out of her.

The green haired girl simply walked past him to sit on the couch. She didn't say anything to her parents either. Not like they would care, though.

God, why did it hurt so much? That was the only thing Amity could think.

She barely even knew Luz for a day but her leaving still kind of hurt. People would normally either avoid Amity or go out of their way to be rude to her to prove how stuck up she was. Yet Luz, she treated Amity like a decent human being. She treated Amity like you would treat any other person.

It felt nice.

It really did…

The day was going fine. Just a lazy Saturday with nothing to do. Simply wasting your time for 24 hours.

Amity was doodling in a sketchbook. She wasn't the most artistic person but it was nice to draw every once in a while. Most of the time she'd just draw random little things. Like monsters or characters from franchises she liked. Other times, she'd get more serious. She'd draw her feelings.

With a worn down pencil, she tried to recreate Luz in art form line by line. And those loose lines eventually started to form an image.

Eventually, when she was done, it looked okay to her. She could definitely see Luz's dorky smile in it. The dark hair, white shoes, hoodie...

And that damn mysterious hood with cat ears pulled over her head.

That was still a question bugging Amity's mind. Even when inside, Luz never took it off. Why?

Amity started tapping her fingers on her desk. She just kind of sat there, trying to think of a good reason why Luz didn't take off that stupid hood.

…  
…  
…  
…

After 10 straight minutes of staring blankly into space, Amity decided she shouldn't care. She was never going to Luz ever again, so what's the point?

She sighed and stood up from her chair. She marched back over to her bed and sat down.

It was just a free day so there was nothing to do. Most Amity would probably do is scroll on social media for hours on end, looking at the new ridiculous drama that's been blooming on the internet.

She was about to grab her phone when she jumped from a sound.

*CLANK, CLANK, CLANK…*

The human quickly stood up and ran over to where the sound was coming from. It came from the window…

She opened the window to check what was going on, and then-

"ACK-"

She stumbled back as she got smacked in the face by a small rock. Her vision became blurred for a few seconds before she came back to her senses.

Now irritated, she stomped back to the window.

"Who in the hell-?!"

"Hey Amity!"

It was Luz.

The girl had been throwing pebbles at the window to get Amity's attention. And indeed, it worked.

"Luz, it's literally only been 2 hours! What are you doing here?!"

Amity screeched down at the girl.

"Wel, I have nowhere to stay! What else d'you want me to do? Freeze to death?"

Luz cartoonishly waved around her arms as if she tried to prove her point with it.

"Wel too bad!"

The green haired girl quickly shut the window and plopped back down at her desk.

Luz was a pretty… interesting girl. She was definitely one of a kind, that was something Amity could tell from the start.

She looked at the drawing she just made.

Maybe she should just shred it-

*THUD*

Amity choked as she heard a thud against the window. It didnt sound like rocks hitting the window like before.

She looked back to see Luz's face pressed against the window.

"LUZ WHAT THE HELL??"

She exclaimed as she yet again ran to the window.

The latina simply kept sitting there on the window. Her cheeks and nose were smushed with drool smeared on the window.

Luz pulled back as Amity opened the window again.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Amity screeched. Her teeth were gritted against each other to make an angered expression.

"Oh come on, Amity! Don't be such a party pooper! C'mon grumpy pants, it won't hurt if ya let me in."

Despite the human being angry at Luz, Luz didn't seem to be affected by it. She was just as happy and chipper as ever. Dumb smile plastered on her face like always.

Amity pinched the bridge of her nose, preparing to rant. And so she did. A long, frustrated rant. This oughta put Luz in a more sour mood.

"Wel actually, it CAN hurt me if I let you in! If my parents or my siblings find out I let you in or that I'm even interacting with you in the first place, they're going to KILL ME. And it will be all your fault! If you weren't such a nitwit you wouldn't have to come back here and pathetically beg me to keep you like some kind of dog! Just get out of here! Leave me alone! You're not welcome in the Blight household!"

"But-"

"I said. Get. OUT!"

The green haired girl yelled at the top of her lungs out of frustration. She had never in her life yelled that hard before. In fact it was so loud it hurt her throat.

Oh. Fuck.

Welp, everyone in the house definetely heard that.

Luz jumped by Amity's tell, making the latina stumble back. She fell on her butt, and slid down the slanted roof, eventually getting thrown off the roof. Falling straight into the snow. Her legs were still sticking out like some kind of slapstick cartoon. They goofily kicked back and forward in an attempt to get out.

Amity's adrenaline quickly started pumping as she heard footsteps from the stairs. Oh god. She was so screwed.

She quickly hopped up on one leg and grabbed her foot to make it look like she stubbed her toe. She even pinched herself to get tears in her eyes to make it seem more realistic.

The door slowly opened, revealing her father, Alador.

"Amity dear, what was that yelling for?!"

"D-dad.. uh- I stubbed my toe.. really bad.. sorry-"

She lied again. She couldn't risk getting caught. Being too loud could already get her in trouble but it wouldn't even be close to how much she would get in trouble if she got seen with this unknown girl.

"You better keep it down, Amity. Us Blights aren't screaming pigs. Yesterday you made a ruckus aswel. I'll make sure Edric and Emira watch you for the week."

And with that, he shut the door again.

Amity was surprised she wasn't already grounded or something. Wel, Ed and Em were gonna be even more annoying than usual, because they were gonna have to watch Amity, but it was better than actually being grounded.

Amity put her leg down and sighed a long sigh.

She walked back to the window and looked through. Luz had managed to worm herself out of the snow. Although there was still more than enough snow caught up in her hair and clothes.

Amity really wondered what was gonna happen now. Luz said she lived really far away. Was she gonna stay in the snow and slowly freeze into an ice cube or will she keep bugging Amity? Who knows.

All Amity knew was that it was gonna be a long, long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaa thank you for reading!! The next chapter is when things get slightly more interesting, so stay tuned :0


End file.
